


Pink Lemonade

by noctiferius



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, will add as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiferius/pseuds/noctiferius
Summary: “Hi...” says the girl in a quiet, shy voice. And suddenly Hyunjin doesn’t know what to say back, all words dying out in her throat. She manages a tiny wave, while still holding onto Koko.“Your dress is really pretty,” the girl says after a short silence of them just smiling timidly at each other. “I really like the oranges!”“Thank you,” Hyunjin manages to say, hiding a little behind her Koko. “I really like your boots.” The other girl giggles and Hyunjin feels more at ease, no longer nervous.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 11





	Pink Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> hi~~! i hope you enjoy this little work, it's my very first time sharing something i write like this so idrk how to feel about it but well.. i hope you like it?
> 
> p.s. if u find any grammatical errors and other mistakes im sorry its 5am rn and im only posting this rn bc im procrastinating my studying oops

It’s a cold, rainy Saturday afternoon and all Hyunjin wants to do is curl up in a ball and hide under her pastel yellow checkered covers. She absolutely hated those covers the first time she saw them, but now they’re her favourite of all time. Not only because they’re so warm and soft - perfect for days like these -, but also because they bring her so many happy and sweet memories with the one person she loves and cherishes the most. And now, thinking about all those moments is just making her mood gloomier and gloomier.

It’s stupid, really... It hasn’t even been a week since Heejin left for a short vacation with her parents, but they were in the middle of a dumb argument at the time, and haven’t spoken since. It’s the longest they have ever gone without speaking to each other and it’s making Hyunjin think and rethink everything she shouldn’t. All she wants to do is grab her phone and text her girlfriend, but the words fail her whenever she finally reaches for the pink cased device and opens their texts. So now she’s sitting by her bedroom’s window, going through her special box of memories. She went through all the cinema tickets, the random dried flowers that fell from the notebook she was saving them in, and is now holding onto an old photograph of her and Heejin when they were just two innocent, shy little girls.

_The year is 2005 and Hyunjin is bored out of her mind after a flight and so many hours_ _stuck in the car. Luckily, they are almost at their destination, because she can’t handle the_ _snoring of her brothers anymore. Soon enough the car is pulling up to a street filled with houses_ _she has never seen before, she really hopes this isn’t It, because that is a whole lot of houses and_ _she really doesn’t want to have that many neighbours. That’s just so scary!, so many new people_ _to meet and talk to. But those are just the nerves talking, because next thing the girl knows, she is_ _hopping out of the car and staring in awe at the house next door to what she assumes is her fa_ _mily’s new home._

 _In the garden there is a little girl wearing a pair of very bright, glittery pink rain boots playing with a_ _stuffed bunny and Hyunjin is itching with a new found feeling in her tummu. Oh how badly she wishes to approach the girl and become her friend. She just seems so nice and her boots are super cool, for sure!_ You can do it, _Hyunjin thinks to herself._ _She i_ _s ready to forget all about the nervousness of talking to strangers and walk towards the girl,_ _except... As soon as her brothers leave the car and start playing with each other as loudly as ever, the girl_ _looks up at them and immediately runs to hide inside her house. It’s a bummer, really. Hyunjin_ _loves her brothers, but she just wanted to be friends with the pretty girl next door._

 _The rest of the day goes by with the family moving boxes, opening boxes, recycling empty_ _boxes... Just a lot of boxes. Her brothers end up building a fort with some of them and they all end up having a lot of fun. But Hyunjin doesn’t see the girl again that day. Or the next, or the rest of_ _the week. She’s starting to think the girl was just part of her imagination. All she wanted was to_ _make a friend before she starts at her new school and has to deal with a whole new lot of people_ _she doesn’t know. And that girl seemed like the right person to be friends with! Hyunjin has never had too many friends, constantly moving around, she was_ _left hanging out mostly with just her brothers. This time it wasn’t a small move, though. Her_ _family had been living in Japan for most of her life, and they just finally moved permanently to_ _Korea. It was a big move, everything left behind for a brand new start. At least that’s what it_ _seemed to the almost 6 year old girl. But maybe this was a good thing and she would finally be_ _able to make friendships that could last longer than just a few months._

 _The morning of Hyunjin’s first day at her new school comes and she really wishes she_ _could just stay in bed instead. Despite all the dread of being The New Girl once again, she still has breakfast with her dad and her brothers - her mother_ _having left for her new job already - and tries not to think about how scary it will be._ _Thankfully, she doesn’t have to worry about learning a new language on top_ _of it all, thanks to her parents always speaking their mother tongue at home when they were_ _back in Japan. So she sighs in relief at that and gets ready to leave. Wearing her new denim dress_ _with embroidered oranges all over, she asks her dad to tie her hair in two long pigtails with_ _matching orange scrunchies. If she’s going to be the centre of attention, she will at least look_ _cute! Besides, orange is her favourite colour right now and there’s no way she would wear_ _anything that was any other colour._

 _Soon enough, Hyunjin is all ready, backpack on her shoulders and all. She’s just waiting outside for her dad_ _to finish their lunches, playing nervously with a small stuffed cat she ways carries with her, when_ _she heard footsteps. She turns around, stuffed cat - Koko, is the name -snuggled up to her chest_ _and barely contains her surprised gasp when she sees the little girl from the other day. Still_ _wearing her pink, glitter rain boots, the girl approaches her._

 _It’s now or never, Hyunjin has to talk with her and befriend her. Their stuffies could be_ _friends too!_

 _“Hi...” says the girl in a quiet, shy voice. And suddenly Hyunjin doesn’t know what to say_ _back, all words dying out in her throat. She manages a tiny wave, while still holding onto Koko._

 _“Your dress is really pretty,” the girl says after a short silence of them just smiling timidly_ _at each other. “I really like the oranges!”_

 _“Thank you,” Hyunjin manages to say, hiding a little behind her Koko. “I really like your_ _boots.” The other girl giggles and Hyunjin feels more at ease, no longer nervous._

 _“You’re new here, right?” the girl with the pink boots asks, playing with the ends of her_ _sleeves. “My name is Heejin!” She suddenly breaks into a smile and giggles once again. Hyunjin_ _feels her chest get warm with happiness and smiles back, just as excitedly: “Yeah, I’m Hyunjin!”_

It’s been fourteen years since Heejin came into her life, and it’s a miracle that her dad managed to sneakily take a picture of their first interaction in that first day of her officially starting her new life. Hyunjin looks at the tiny girl with pink boots in the photo and her chest gets just as warm as it did back then.

From that day forward the two girls were inseparable, never leaving each other’s side. Heejin accompanied Hyunjin to school, introducing her to everyone. They held hands most of the day, Heejin knew her new friend was nervous and didn’t want her to feel alone. That was the easiest first day of school Hyunjin ever had and she has never forgotten about how nice Heejin was to her from the very start.

Eventually Hyunjin joined her new friend’s group, everyone absolutely loving her and being so nice to her. Hyunjin couldn’t believe how lucky she was. To this day they are all still as close as ever. Heejin, her very first friend and now her girlfriend; Chaewon and Jeno, Heejin's two shy and quiet but very intriguing kids; Renjun and Yangyang, two boys who also moved to their school from other countries with whom she instantly became close friends with due to them both being the new kids; Donghyuck who she later on met at the football club she joined with her brothers and Jaemin, a friend of Donghyuck who together brought along to their group a lot of fun and excitement. Hyunjin had never had so many friends, and getting to keep them in her life for as many years as she did so far, was more than she could ever ask for.

It’s when Hyunjin is thinking about her friends, considering texting Chaewon or Renjun – who live closest to her – to maybe come over, when someone suddenly comes into her room.

“Jinjin!”, Lee Donghyuck’s voice announces his loud entrance in her quiet room. Confused, Hyunjin looks up at him, wondering what is going on and how in the world he got in.

  
“My Hyunjin tingles were going off, so I decided to invite you for a friendly footy game.” Hyuck says promptly, sitting on the floor right in front of her.

Hyunjin was never one to really show when she was down, opting to always go along with her friend’s (chaotic) endeavours. She was never one to let anyone in and see her most vulnerable side. Other than Heejin, that is. But right now? Hyunjin really didn’t feel like leaving the comfort of her room.

She took a glance at her window, noting how it had stopped raining. “Yeah, it’s not raining anymore.” Her friend’s voice sounds close to her, having snuck closer and almost resting his chin on her shoulder. “I see,” she finally says.

“You can’t use the rain as an excuse, Jinjin.” Donghyuck says, starting to stand up. He offers her his hand to help her into a standing position as well. Hyunjin takes her friend’s hand and as soon as she’s up, he envelopes her in a warm hug.

She may never voluntarily show how upset she is, but she knows her friends can read her well enough to know when she needs them the most. Besides, they all knew about the stupid fight the two girlfriends had been having. It wasn't even over anything big, but they both ended up spewing nonsense in the heat of the moment and left each other alone to cool it off, but the very next day Heejin was gone, having left with her family for their vacation. It sure sounds more dramatic than it is, and they would’ve solved it quickly had they not been apart. Hyunjin always preferred to talk things out face to face rather than through text, so no more misunderstandings arose. And Heejin is the same, really. So now all there is left is an excruciating wait of a few more days. Just a few more days...

Hyunjin lost track of time, finding comfort in her friend’s arms. Back when they were younger they would have never been able to be this comfortable with each other, always playing the act of being rivals at everything. It was funny, really, how absurd they used to be. Now though, having grown up, they realised just how much they matter to each other.

“Thanks, Hyuckie”, Hyunjin whispers into the boy’s embrace. “Was really in need of this.”

Hyuck rubs one hand down her back and pats her head with the other. “No worries, Jinjin. I always got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i wasn't planning on making this a chaptered work but i guess that is what it is now! i also have no idea when i'll be able to update again due to uni and stuff but hey, i promise sometime this year for sure! have a lovely day~ ♡  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/noctiferius)


End file.
